Are you Redi?
by theliesyoutell
Summary: Klaine smut drabble. Food fetish. Review if you want a part two?   3


It was probably about the second week that Kurt and Blaine had been going out. Kurt had invited Blaine over to hang out, he didn't know what they were going to do, but he'd figure s_omething_out when the time came. When Blaine knocked on his door, all he could do was smile. "Hey." he said, giving him a hug.

"Hey, babe." Screw hugs, Blaine went right in for the kill and gave him a kiss; quick but longing, right in his doorway. Blaine wasn't one to deal with teasing, at all. "So, what are your plans for tonight?" Blaine asked.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie or something... I have some reading to do for Anthony's class, but you could start one." He smiled, walking over to his collection of DVD's that he had brought to Dalton. Most of them were either musicals or Disney classics, but Blaine didn't mind, they were his guilty pleasure as well.

While Blaine was contemplating what movie he was going to watch, Kurt decided to get up and get him a usual snack. Just a little Redi Whip, no big deal. He walked back over to his bed, his book in one hand, and the whipped cream in the other, laying down on his stomach, beginning to read. Blaine paid no attention to this, it was completely normal right? He sat there a moment, trying not to watch Kurt. Boy, was he adorable, sitting there reading his book... 'What is he doing...?' thought Blaine. 'He cannot..'. Kurt had taken the Redi Whip can, and started to eat from it, almost seductively. 'Does he even know?' Blaine's thoughts were tainted. He wanted Kurt so badly, and this, this was not helping. 'How can somebody's tongue do that?' He was now practically staring at Kurt, causing Kurt to react.

"Oh, uh- did you want some?" He asked, ever so innocently. Blaine grumbled. "I'm sorry.. I just, this is one of my favorite snacks after class... it's a nice way to relax." He chuckled.

'Relax?' Blaine thought. 'How on earth is this relaxing?' He could feel everything that he was watching go straight to his pants. 'This is hell...' He thought. 'Absolute hell...' Kurt managed to get a little too much Redi Whip in his mouth, causing Blaine to go after Kurt, quicker than a raped ape.

Before Kurt knew it, Blaine had his mouth plastered to his. He could taste Kurt, and the whipped cream. Blaine loved whipped cream. Kurt kissed him back, passionately letting a small moan escape from his lips. Blaine groaned, deepening the kiss, now exploring the contours of Kurt's mouth. Kurt tasted sweet, and it wasn't just the whipped cream. Blaine, now straddling Kurt was working on Kurt's tie, it was just getting in the way, it wasn't really making him look distinguished anymore. Kurt stopped for a second, catching his breath, but going right back to kissing Blaine, with even more passion. Blaine let Kurt into his mouth, moaning, no longer fidgeting with his tie, but his blazer. Kurt quickly slid out of his Dalton jacket, not once leaving Blaine's mouth. Kurt, now laying down beneath Blaine, grabbed Blaine by the tie, pulling him closer. Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he rocked his hips into Kurt, subconsciously, having no shame in the act. Kurt gasped at the friction, helping Blaine remove his jacket as well.

Kurt and Blaine were now both in their undershirts. Blaine was quickly working on changing that, as he started to work on the top button's of Kurt's shirt. Now, collarbone exposed, along with that lovely jawline of his, Blaine worked his mouth down Kurt, leaving his lips. Kurt let out a low moan as Blaine sucked on his jawline, leaving him now, completely hard, if he wasn't before. He quickly moved to his collarbone, the warmth of his mouth trailing down further as he undid a few more buttons. As Blaine hit Kurt's nipple, the younger boy's breath hitched. Blaine smirked, coming up with a fabulous idea. He quickly grabbed the can of Redi Whip, frosting some over Kurt, and licking it off, right over the top of his chest, tracing down to his nipple. Kurt bit his lip, but still moaned loudly. Blaine's mouth met Kurt's pulse, sucking hard, causing Kurt to go numb at the knees.

"Dear lord Blaine..." Kurt managed to say between moans. Blaine smiled, taking the can again and putting it in Kurt's mouth, in almost a gag, until his lips once again, met his boyfriend's in a deep kiss. Kurt's book was now on the floor, along with half of his clothing. Blaine bucked his hips towards Kurt again, causing Kurt to all but growl. 'What was that sound, that just left his lips?' Blaine thought, as it went right down to his cock, he himself groaned, fully unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, and leaving soft kisses on his tummy. Kurt's hands were now in Blaine's hair, almost tangled at the pulling that he was doing, causing the older boy to moan loudly, beginning to unzip Kurt's pants. Kurt's breath hitched again, moving his hips forward fiercely into his boyfriend's hand. Blaine smirked, watching Kurt as he stroked him lightly through his boxers.

"Blaine if you do not..." He moaned as Blaine pulled down the elastic of his boxers, his warm breath now hitting his cock. Blaine ghosted his tongue over the head, pulling back quickly in a teasing manner. He watched Kurt, it was beautiful. One thing that Blaine had always loved is the look on his partner's face through it all. He brought his mouth level with Kurt's cock again, now licking the head, pulling the elastic of Kurt's boxers down further, taking Kurt into his mouth, and still watching Kurt as he did so. He ran his tongue up and down his shaft, caressing his balls all the while doing so. Kurt moaned Blaine's name loudly, reminding Blaine of his painful hard-on. He took Kurt deeper into his mouth, causing Kurt to thrust forward, pushing him even deeper. Kurt did not have a small cock, at all, it was actually quite the strain for Blaine to do this, but he didn't care, having Kurt inside him was sheer bliss.

Kurt gasped, now thrusting rhythmically, hands in Blaine's hair, with Blaine's mouth. Blaine took him deeper again, before taking him completely out of his mouth, and taking him all the way, sucking while doing so.

"Oh god..." Kurt began. "Blaine I.. you..." He moaned, relieving himself into Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed it, every last bit. Kurt still tasted sweet, now he was positive that it wasn't just the whipped cream that was making the younger boy taste irresistible. Kurt was writhing beneath him, he quickly pulled himself up, planting his mouth onto Kurt's, letting Kurt taste himself on Blaine's lips.

Kurt, still kissing Blaine deeply, had flipped Blaine over so that Blaine was now the one being straddled as he worked on Blaine's zipper, trying to be a good boyfriend, and relieving him of his, what felt painful hard-on. Blaine moaned, "Damn Kurt..." as he left his mouth parallel with his cock. The warm air from his mouth, arousing him even more as he spoke.

"I'm going to suck you off.." Kurt said, the warm air and the meaning of the words causing Blaine's cock to just twitch. "I hope that's okay... I kind of cannot help it." Kurt was talking dirty, well sort of. Dirty talk, another love that Blaine had in relationships.

"F- I mean, of course its okay..." He was holding back so many sounds, moans, growls, words, just for Kurt. It was too soon for Kurt to see how he was. In all honesty; Blaine could not wait for Kurt's mouth to be wrapped around him, at all. The anticipation was killing him. He wanted to see his beautiful boyfriend, looking like some slut, happily sucking him off, cheeks puffed out, face beat red from embarrassment, and eyes full of lust.

Kurt began to tug at the elastic of Blaine's boxers, before pulling them down to his knees, and taking his hand to his shaft, his mouth still painfully close, and talking. 'Fuck' thought Blaine. 'Why is he...talking... that close...'

"You like that?" Kurt said, earning a quick nod of agreement from his boyfriend. "Good." He smiled, going down on his boyfriend, without warning, earning a bit of a squeal from Blaine. Kurt snickered, smirking as he ran his tongue along the bottom of the older one's cock, pulling him in deeper and deeper as he did.

"Fuck Kurt..." Blaine couldn't hold that back anymore, he had never cursed in front of Kurt, but once, but Wes and David had tied his shoelaces together, and tripping hurt bad enough to curse. Blaine's knuckles had now almost lost their color, afraid of hurting Kurt, he had been grasping the bed. Kurt took Blaine's hands, and put them on his head. He pulled away for a second, giving a little love bite as he did, causing Blaine to almost lose it, right then and there. Kurt then took him all the way into his mouth, moaning as he did it. 'What the hell….' thought Blaine. 'Those sounds, I- I just can't….' Blaine was about ready to lose control, when Kurt started nibbling on his cock. 'The fuck? He is.. nibbling… nibbling…' Blaine couldn't take it anymore. "Kurt, I'm…" Before he could finish the sentence he practically screamed Kurt's name in a low growl that vibrated off the paper thin walls of Kurt's dorm, all while thrusting even further into his boyfriend's mouth.

Kurt was caught off guard, completely in the moment and just barely swallowed it all before bringing himself up to Blaine's mouth, and kissing him, deeply and passionately. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's exposed back, clawing into him, earning little gasps from the younger boy, while Kurt had his hands tangled in the older one's hair, pulling with a great deal of force.

"Oh… my god, Kurt…" Blaine said. "That was…." He barely had the words to describe what had just happened. "You were fucking amazing…." His boyfriend smiled that precious smile that only Kurt Hummel had, cuddling into him, pressing play on the remote and tracing circles on his boyfriends arms.


End file.
